Talk:Heavenly Tower/Floor 40/@comment-25539859-20181114060122
Hooo-weee, this battle was frustrating! I found a great strategy. Tried it 5 times in a row. Won everytime. Unfortunately, it heavily relies on Ubers. Just posting it thought in case someone can get some use from it: ROW 1: Macho Leg Cat(20+35), Assassinlan Pasalan(31+2), Manic Eraser Cat(38), Eraser Cat(20+68), Zamboney Cat(30) ROW 2: Macho Glass Cat(30), Cyberpunk Cat(30+27), Gothic Mitama(30), Diabolic Gao(31+2), Ultima Galaxy Cosmo(40+55) CAT LOADOUT NOTES/DISCLAIMER: Im not sure how important levels are. I've been playing for a while so I have high leveled cats. - Glass cat's level doesn't matter since he can slow regardless of his level. - Macho Leg Cat doesn't matter much, but he needs to be there for the "Slow Up" effect when paired with Assassainlan. I think you could just put another meatshield here if you didnt want to use him for some reason, but I didnt test this. Hes a default cat though, so why not if you have Assassainlan? - Im aware my Cosmo is uber high leveled. Check my profile if you want to know why/how. (Hint: It involves wasting lots of money). Comso's evolved form is okay too as you dont make use of his true form's garuanteed freeze in this level. He's just here for his range/damage. If you dont have Cosmo, another long ranged Uber would work. - If you dont have Zamboney, I would just recommend another cheap meatshield like Macho Cat or his crazed variant. - The thing that makes this work is all the slowing cats. Mitama, Cyberpunk, Glass Cat, and Assassilan can keep Yulala pretty much in place. The slow effect up cat combo improves this further. Cosmo is there just because he outranges the boss and does good damage. Zamboney can take two hits from the boss before dying, making him also good for stalling. RECOMMENED POWERUPS: '''Rich Cat, Sniper the Cat, (Speed Up optional, but this method only takes about 6-ish minutes, so not too long). I ''really ''recommend using Rich Cat becuase there is virtually no money in this level other than the normal earnings and the peon that comes in every 50 years and hardly drops any money anyway. Rich Cat will stop you having to waste precious money on leveling up the Worker Cat. ''Do not use Cat CPU. This strategy requires ''you choosing who to send out and CPU likes to save for expensive cats sometimes so it wont spam your Erasers. 'STRATEGY: ' As soon as the level loads, spam both '''Erasers and send out a''' Zamboney'. When the boss shockwave comes, send '''glass cat '''to stall him more. Keep spamming' Erasers''' until you reach enough to release Mitama. Dont stop spamming Erasers. Send out Zamboney whenever available. Send out glass cat '''carefully so you dont accientally hit a peon (I accidentally did a few times, its okay if you miss, just keep pressing forward). Send out '''Assassilan Pasalan '''when you reach $4500. Send out '''Cyberpunk Cat when you reach $3750. Finally send out Diabolic Gao '''when you reach $6000. Send out Cosmo''' when you can. This is the order I sent out my cats. You could potentially experiement, but this didnt fail for me. I tried Gao before Mitama once and it didnt work as well. Mitama slows (and weakens!) him and is what keeps him at bay. She also is tough against traitless so she can last a long time. Gao is also tough, but he cant slow and his freeze is only one or two seconds, so pretty much useless against him. Gao can get knocked back far enought that Yualala can hit your base. You may be able to knock him away, but its not worth the risk. Your base is likely going to fail if he gets close enough to start hitting it. Whenever Mitama dies, send out another when you reach enough money. Gao and Mitama are your most important cats here. Cosmo may move a little too far forward if Yulala gets pushed back. He will get hit and knocked back to a safe range. I never had him get hit more than once as long as you never stop spamming erasers. If Yulala is getting too close to Cosmo, you can use the cat cannon to push him back, but''' ONLY''' if Cosmo is in the middle of his attack animation. If you do it while Cosmo is idle, he will run forward and get hit again. In the end, its okay to loose him. Gao and Mitama are the most important. Just keep spamming erasers and Zamboney/Glass Cat when available and replace Mitama and Gao if needed. Once you get to the base, keep spamming erasers so the peons dont kill your Ubers. Send out your Gross Cats/Macho Leg Cats now to help destory the base. Congrat's, you won! Enjoy your new cat and the feeling on successfully beating Heavenly Tower! DROPBOX VIDEO LINK: Click Here for Vide 0 Links